3061 City Park Café
|Ages =6-12 |Released = 2012 |Theme = Friends }} 3061 City Park Café is a Friends-themed set released in 2012. It includes Andrea, Marie, a café, and many accessories. It cost US $34.99, and UK £29.99. Description The café is built on light blue baseplates. There is a small outdoor seating area in the front of the café. There is a light flowerpot in the out left hand corner of the seating area. To the sides of the flower pot are two white fences that pronounce the edge of the baseplate and extend four studs before they end at pink columns with red ornaments. Near the pink columns at the front is a white stool with red padding for seating at a table. The table is rounded and has a white base and red tabletop, to match the stool. On top of the table is a printed 1x1 brick with a picture of an orange with an orange 1x1 slope on top to depict a carton of orange juice. There is another red and white stool to the lower right of the table. The exterior of the café is of a rounded pink, white, and red building. In front of the outdoor table is a light green section with a flowerbed. Behind the flowerbed is a large transparent window. To the right of the window is the front door. The door has a white frame and is also transparent. Both to the right of the door and to the left of the window are transparent, curved panels with curved, red bricks below them. The two curved windows are nearly identical, except the one to the left of the flowerbed-window has a large sticker of a pink milkshake and the one on the right has a red gumball machine with yellow, blue, and green studs for gumballs. Around the corner of the sticker-less curved window is another transparent, similar to the one with the flowerbed, except this one is thinner and a brick shorter. Below this window is a line of pink bricks which extend to the end of the baseplate. Below the pink bricks is a line of red bricks, which also extend to the end of the baseplate. Next to the thinner transparent window is a red clip with a broom with a white columns on top which extends upward to the roof of the café. There is no wall on the left side of the café, around the milkshake-window's corner. Like most LEGO playsets, the back is open for play. In the front and centre of the café's roof is a white and pink sign with red lettering which reads "Café" in red letters with a red coffee mug below. The sign is surrounded with blue and pink lights. Extending from the sign on both sides is a pattern of curved bricks alternating between pink and red until the areas above the curved windows are reached when there are large, red corner curves which take up more than straight ones. Around the corners on both sides, the pink/red pattern is dropped and smaller pink curves are used instead. The roof is only for decoration and does not cover the inside. paying Marie at the cash register]] The interior of the café has red and white table similar to the one in the outdoor sitting area to the left side of the door with condiments such as salt, pepper, ketchup, and mustard. To the right of the door is a booth which has a long, white seat with red padding to the left side of the door. In front of the long seat is a matching white/red table with a yellow plate that has a sandwich on it. To the right of the table is another long red/white seat. Behind the condiment table is a white counter with what seems to be an ice-cream machine with choices for brown and pink coloured flavours with a white lever and black nozzle. The ice-cream machine is turned so that the nozzle and lever are facing the back of the café. To the right of the ice cream machine (still on the counter) is a transparent display case for the included pie and with brown and pink cupcakes (in yellow wrappers) on top of the case. Continuing right, the counter has a pink drawer with a red and white cash register above. The floor behind the counter isn't blue like the rest of the set, but red. To the right of the café (on the side where there is not wall) is a kitchen. The kitchen starts with a long, white sink (with red trim and a black nozzle) that has various yellow utensils (such as forks and knives) inside. An egg beater is placed next to the sink's nozzle. Next to the sink is a white stove with a large, yellow saucepan and spatula on top. Mini-doll figures Andrea has dark skin and curly dark brown hair. She wears a yellow shirt decorated with music notes and bubbles, an aqua skirt, and magenta shoes. Marie has Emma's hair in blonde and with light nougat skin. She has orange eyes. Marie wears a pink waitress shirt and matching pink skirt. Her shoes are a darker pink than her outfit. Background The City Park Café is where Andrea, one of the five main characters in the Friends theme, and Marie work. According to her bio, it is one of Andrea's favourite places to hang out. Notes * This is the only set to include the pie piece. It does not introduce the pie, however. It was first included with 8805 Minifigures Series 5 with the Small Clown * Marie is exclusive to this set. * Andrea's outfit only appears in this set and in 30100 Andrea at the beach. * The yellow accessory pack is exclusive to this set. They also appear in light blue in 3315 Olivia's House. * When this set was first released, it sold for $29.99 US dollars, but was raised to $34.99 later on. LEGO.com Description Mini-dolls Included Gallery Cafe.JPG|The set in its entirety CafeInside.PNG|The inside of the Café Lego Friends Cafe.PNG|As seen on the Games section of LEGO.com LEGO_Friends_3061.jpg|Marie serving Andrea at a booth Sources * Brickset.com * Miniland.nl * Official LEGO Shop External Info Category:Friends Category:3000 sets Category:2012 sets